enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
Dzmt3
Sunday 1600 January 27. 1991. DOROS ZOL MA THIL . . . Chapter three - Part One: 1) Gohusali ta nat ho raki-sela, methari kati na veiiti sekio fet. Thari ket naria tala veiita. Meri ketholo peti Zax nethik vetio thari ma-sala. 1. I say thee as the child of zeros weeping hands: follow out the good intension that comes from my visit, that is their deadly expansion. Torments steady waves is going to Zax, wearing full equipment,the making shall be fallen wonders 2) Fet-io tari KETI na za lo karia, te rati fek quati selig KETI ranousli, pei natir kevi jetolo quanis teri ja moloso. 2. Eternal visit shall be for the good brother (KETI), that is within the Ones oven. The hard noise from the creators handless white brothers home, for the child does not care, out of him olives shall be the thruth spitting out. 3) Peria KETI sak quati leojo. Peri uat tenik quato, leta vet sakia. PERIO pa leijo ma saki uet davani keniquat. 3.The Flaming white brother of mine is the wheel of creation. Fire made a wild creator that made or found me. PERIO is the fallen wheel of mine making the arising from the bound creation. 4) Pel-i-va ta riga za li na huati ta reiji pen pon ta moto sagi ta roi-na. Uet ta raki seii huat da huen na huat ti raki-solo. Tejo hua do rati tejo huat di naro-kolasi-pejon-ton. 4. The stiff Fire is like thee Core, within the first that hails as the wand destroys the furs of the awfuls robes ; the sunrise of the Trinity. Do as the weeping black brother,worship the worshipper that worships its weeping hands. Lit the worshipper in the slave, lit the worship of the killing of the creators riches for the whole-making. 5) PERIO dalina uatij seki doro zan. Huat pei dogi la nesi-qurasti-quan. Tekil doro huati seki pa-las-teri naki dogno pejontolosa PERIKO. na huet i GA perjei. 5. PERIO is the fighter, making mine black finger. Worship for the howling of the walking maidens creation. The unknown blackness for mine adorer shall be the divided life howling in PERIKO'S heavenly riches. That worshipper is the Fire of the 31. 6) Kel-ika sek quato dor-onto pajina huet Berika la maasi doro pejonorak. PeNI PaNI: DO. 6. Unborn is mine created blackness pouring and stretching over the worshipper of the sleeping (PERIAK) and laid up black heavenly no-son PeNI PaNI: IN. 7) Keli soko ra, beti dejona fet likavi sejionor Znati gei. Pelika savani ront ka jagile sejona pari KALA mitari konoto sek quati dor-onto. 7.Born is the reigners regret, he is talking about resigning, and visits then the earthly sons wandering spirit. The stiff Fire arises upon the mountains sunset and are the reason why the earthly burns, the 456 follows and perfects my creators black pouring. 8) Pei doro sak quetina, pejina dor teliko sak KETI no.Poi seki darak, ket naji metholo. 8. For black is my rottenness, stretching out the black death for mine white brothers song. Divide my self-lessness, they will continue. 9) PARAMAON saki nalati doro. Pei saki Na reti pejolo noraki seg so selig. Keloto sak perijo na veti Periodonto. 9. PARAMAON mine black cross. For mine Trinity hardens the weeping sicle, and the awful visits handless. Born is the Fire that comes from the brothers full fight. 10) QUELI !!! Znorzulgi quati na huet tejo norim. KATI?. Tejo Zax Salim. Peti reti nara-timolum-sak. Quati derinu cum pei doromiona. 10. Disappear from earth!!! (I) bring terrible curses on creation that worships and lits the sons (brothers). The good intension? Lit in the house of Zax! Going to harden the killing wooden work of mine, Creation shall be a united frame for solid gathered shapes. 11) Pekil sekil darim-ma-thil terio KETIL sekio. Pejonto ra-maz-tok quani, saii peli nerimo-qlzrt. 11. The apprentice to mine gathered falling seats shall be the first white brother of mine (PA-I-ON)(This is) the heavenly and regrettable pact of the mountain and the olives, the black and stiff fire of the torment-knowing maidens. Chapter three - part two 1) Golaqin tuari sek quan. Peii snar tolo quan deri meth faki, tel sono ta meti dol quati neres. 1.Stainless and pure shall my creation be. The sicles absolute motion unites with creation in a blinding noise,All forms as a blinding whole, to the creators true pity. 2) Pejono ra pethi vet saiiono huet na le kira. Pet saki huet nalimiati periona sek dolomi. 2.Heavenly regrets is going to make the temple for the worshipper of the Ones vitality. For mine worshipper, crosses of fire makes mine ALLPOWER. 3) Perio do sani peji huet na kai talà dorina ka huati nek ki lasa. Perio ke nati sek ki naltamire do neji kel 3. PERIO in parts rests, worships that freedom, all is then black, thereby is the worshippers lifes riches granted. PERIO is granting the torment of the cross in willing my childs birth. 4) Peontorama ketinanu sak keti darum. Peli sak dolomani, ket dire paj sek ki quati nor dol EM. 4.For the pouring of coldness to the white brothers stone, my w.b.'s self the whole offer is my stiff Fire, but for them whom dismantles the 12, by my guarantation the creators son of all 9. Chapter Three - part three 1) Pejiqstra donoki satia mejnokila pejonora pesita quenti la seki hua. Pet nara pei nokila meri Na trajo 1.The sicle's release in the servant demands looking for the servants consumption, for the becoming regrets of the weak fire is a rotten one like mine I. Going to kill. (it) for the servants consumption of torment, to the trinitys becoming. 2) Terio pen soko la meriona peti KALA tej dores taj netika, poj berijo toj peregi la huati na pei doro sa kila, Pei no thila perejo kani-KAL-me sek doront. 2. Shall the furs of the reigning one become the made torment, go to 456, lit blackness, lit emptyness, divide the sleeper and lit the Fire of the worshipper of the trinity, for blackness is what i consume.As for the following falling seats of fire; they are falling with 456 and my black pouring. 3) Huati nek kien sak letina pejodo tei doronto petalen cors doje. Hua lata kolia dor napi sekil dol terien dal Keti ra. 3. The worshipper of life is restricted, I find the trinity opened by my sicle,and is against the black pouring of our common fire such howls. Where i find the black creation, that place of mine shall wholly be unto the white brothers regret. 4) Pereti koi go lati seki la sa dol petina huati gel tojo. Peria cors da LA. 4.The light rather says my riches goes wholly unto the trinity, and the worshipper is enlightened, (by) FIRE, such of the FIRST. Chapter three - part four 1)Doloka - Quasinor, - torona peii dazi; ket ! La marasina huet da kalina doi pe ra si; ket! 1.Death, 0 son of pleasure, shall sustain for that head, THEIRS. The hopeless worship of the blood-serpent, your regret ends, THEIRS. 2) Però kol no basi, la huani ket dor OS. Pei no huati dol geri-sal-qina hua si noro da fiò pei nò. 2. PERI0s creating becomes (like)a cup, the worshipper; and they are the black twelve. For being the worshippers whole killing of the created man. I finishes the sons with the union, for the song of it. 3) Plati gei sati per doii nothora, pel da pej, cor sa qina laviò-sak pereijo. 3 The partaker herein providing PERDOI (the fire snake) and makes him sustain. The stiff fire there unto such consentration, invoking my FIRE. Chapter Three - part five. 1) Dolomi na terejo kati-sna pa rogo lavio-na-kile sak PeNI PeNA dol parajo nok di savjon. 1. The All-power that becomes the good brothers motion is being coated. Invoking the bolt, my PeNI furs wholly the fire of the temple. 2) Pel-on-toki poj dari, quen di na uja qoria sek olon da miorakistal, delio pen da-ra-mikalz corz snav pejilo por da huati saii. 2. The stiff fire makes a mountain, divide, unite, the creation there, the made trinity. The oven pours awfulness for the mighty release of tears. The fighters furs of the mighty regret such makes the knife move and lust for the worshipper of awfulness. 3) Keni ma-prathisi sekio sna loi doromina del quati sekia tel doroma, pejona dol peno sem da reti Qooloimo - TORIA! 3. The bound and falling virgins of mine moves and kisses the solid gathered shapes of the fighters of mine creator, the black seats falls, The sicle all furs overruns, the hard understanding of the creators kiss - SUSTAINS! 4) Petik derio na veit sak peri dol ka seki tel napa-ra-kise, Fejo la ki ti sek quati nor tajo fen. 4. Not going to unite with what comes from my Fire ? All are then my seats and the sword of regret, encircling the one and guarants it to be my creators son, the lit follower. 5) Pelia doros saki ses sna per-odo doki la merital quati sonors. Godinal pei soninal dogorathi pei sic le. 5. The stiff fire of the black 12, my axe moves opens the fire, fulfills the Ones all-torment. The creator swore: the speed of matter for the entities of' earth, the mystery of the howling slaves. 6) Perio sna vethi neiNa koti seg lo ponamira go huasi taj na, Vet sami na rami do kaanistra pei doqola mi senid da ronto. 6. PERIO's motion is coming from the will of the trinity, and is the cover of the awful one, destroying torment or saying i ends it by litting the trinity. making war to the power of regret in olives release, for in the creator power laments and pours blackness. 7) Quen tagi meii dore, fet guatina le poji sek da retina, kenti malasa ko nori-ma. 7. The creation lits and looks around the blackness and visits rottenness. Mine hard sicle divides. Rotten fallen riches covers fallen sons. 8) Feii sek do lami-na-na del kenti sek poroto nomistral. Pejonor dol po. 8. I am whirling in the stones path, the fighters rottenness; my fiery lust. End and release, sicle son your wholly divided. 9) KETI sna ve rathi no; QO! Snati qe rathi re-mi-sa-na goro la mana ke saki sovi. 9. The white brother is acting like a slave, GARMENTS! The move is only the slaves cunning power finger. Desiring the offer are mine feelings. 10) Pei sek sa lima pei dorok ken ta de ra, peti sna veti vapelionara da ketira quana seqi sel na huati na huati dol po. 10. The stiff Fire mine house, for darkness is bound of regret. going to move, do as the stiff Fire, kill the white brothers regrettable olive.Mine hand that worshipper wholly divides. 11) Dolio cors da hueti ro saki sez snarza PERÒ 11. Everything, such as the worshipper is gone by my axe, swore PERÒ. Translation done in May 93 e.v.